User talk:Lenny4
Welcome Are a fan of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series? I will tell you later tonight. It looks great! Can you ask BrerJake90 to block Hiiragi1234? Please. Pokemonlover1 was in change of Roary's Adventures Series. Can you leave her alone? No thanks. It will not be a good idea. OK? Sorry. Diesel 10 is best friends with Discord. Remember? Kylgrv was busy. Sorry. Can you ask Love Robin to change the block settings for MatthewSFL, Nathan Peterson, Waymu and Aitte to infinite? Please. I said, can you ask Love Robin to change the block settings for MatthewSFL, Nathan Peterson, Waymu and Aitte to infinite? Please. What about MattherSFL, Waymu and Aitte in infinite? What do you think of the category for Roary the Racing Car's Allies? Just like the category for Barney's Allies. I need your help with the category for Roary the Racing Car's Allies. Please. Can you help me with the category for Roary the Racing Car's Allies? Please. Can you make the category? Please. Sorry. Because Pokemonlover1 wanted to exclude the KND. If you bother her, she will yell at you. OK? I want to keep them all from the team! She was in charge of Roary's Adventures Series and she will yell at you! Not the team members of Roary's Adventures team! Pokemonlover1 was in charge of the SERIES!!!!! YOU GOT THAT?!?!?!?!?! I am sorry that I yell at you. Please forgive me? Remove the members or KND? I think that's enough members of Roary's Adventures team. Can you tell Pokemonlover1 about never mind and enough members? OK? What do you think of Roary's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective? Who will be kidnapped along with Olivia by Fidget? Perfect! Can we keep the all members of Roary's Adventures team? Please. How about the KND joins Theodore Tugboat's team? How's that? Don't worry, the KND are already geust starring in some of Pooh's Adventures films and TV Series. OK? Cheer up. How about doing the plot and trivia for Theodore Tugboat Goes Back to the Future ''trilogy and TV Series? How's that? I am sorry about the KND in the team. But, Pokemonlover1 says since that she in charge of "Roary the Racing Car's Adventures Series" forever, she now wanted to exclude The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) from the team!!!!!!! Because now she know that those Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are not meant for this Adventures team for several reasons which she cannot expialn what they are!!!!!!! YOU GOT ALL THAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?! SINCE SHE IN CHARGE OF THIS SERIES!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for yelling at you. Not going downhill. How about Turbo and his pit crew as replacements? Do you love them better than the KND? Are you going to bed now yet? Don't worry, with the Honorary Team Members: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Finn, Holley and the Powerpuff Girls' help, Roary and his team fights back. OK? Remember? I don't know. I think that's enough official members for Roary's Adventures Team. OK? See ya. Also, what's going on this wiki with the Live! Chat? What's going on this wiki with Live! Chat? Talk to you tomorrow. See ya. How Roary and his team time travels to meet the Drummer boy in ''Roary's Adventures of the Little Drummer Boy, Book I ''and ''II, just like Pooh and his friends travels with Doc Brown? Don't you get angry and upset with Pokemonlover1! You might hurt her feelings and get blocked forever! What about Thomas and Twilight's Adventures? You're the good friend of Freddieholc. Right? You're the greatest editor ever and are you in charge of Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series? We'll see. But, do you like Back to the Future ''trilogy and TV Series? We'll see. See ya. Can you fix the plot for ''Theodore Tugboat Goes Back to the Future ''trilogy? Please. Are you going to take a break now yet? I don't know. But, Pokemonlover1 was charge of Roary the Racing Car's Adventures series FOREVER!!! See ya. Sorry. How about Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell as replacements for the KND? They will be official members. How's that? Sorry. I know. What about Freddieholc will make the rest of Thomas and Twilight's Adventures posters at the end of the year? What happened to the search thing on the users' pages? When is Love Robin to be retired from this wiki? I am sorry. I miss BrerJake90. I am sorry. I like Love Robin and BrerJake90! I wish that I could be an admin. What is wrong with Jimbojumbo89? Can you ask BrerJake90 to block him? Please. I said, what is wrong with Jimbojumbo89? Can you ask BrerJake90 to block him? Please. *Or, y'knau, y'can try asking *me*. Relax, I'm on top of him and we don't block people for *seemingly* Good Faith edits. If there is a *reason* why these edits are not felt to be of good faith, or otherwise should be deleted, try *telling me* what they are. --Love Robin (talk) 01:12, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Bad news! BrerJake90 is retired Because This group has been giving him anxiety, so much so, he can't even concentrate on life outside the group. He can't even keep up with any of his work. I am sorry. BrerJake90 is retired from making crossover movies! Not from this wiki! Tell BrerJake90 to don't give up? That's because he saw you and Pokemonlover1 are arguring about the KND. DO not yell at me. Don't everyone sees the fighting. Tell BrerJake90 to don't give up. I am sorry. Please forgive me? How are you doing? Did you hear the User talk pages are going away? They are replace with Message Boards. *Massage Walls --Love Robin (talk) 12:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the Polar Express and the Hogwarts Express as a couple? Like T.C. and Hugs. The Polar Express is male and the Hogwarts Express is female. OK? Can flag spam the rude comments (made by BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko) on the ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt? Please. I said, the Polar Express is male and the Hogwarts Express is female. OK? Can flag spam the rude comments (made by BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko) on the ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt? Please. Is everyone don't listen to BlakeAndAlex12 on DeviantArt? What is wrong with him? Can Stu-art McMoy .5 to flag spam the rude comments (by BlakeAndAlex12 and Rockosocko) on the ThomasXTwi group page on DeviantArt? Please. Don't forget to tell Stu-art McMoy .5 to block them. OK? What is wrong BlakeAndAlex12? Can you a journal part on your DeviantArt to tell everyone about block BlakeAndAlex12? Please. They won't listen to him. Block BlakeAndAlex12 on your DeviantArt Account? Please. What do you think of The Polar Express is male and the Hogwarts Express is female? How's that? Yes. I did. Can you explain to that guy who made the pages for Pooh's Adventures of Puppet Master series? Please. And tell Love Robin to delete the pages. OK? Hi there. Pizza Ria is the famous Italian race train just like Francesco. Would they be great friends? Freddieholc He just need to download all the My little Pony episodes first. 20th July. No. But I don't know if i'm going to put my videos in private or not just like last year's holiday incase of buillies and ganters tries to steal them. Sorry. I meant yes. I thought you said "Are you going to close down the Youtube account". Show me then. Messages from Iamnater1225 What're you talking about? Who should come before Riolu, Lucario, Munchlax, Shaymin and Nick and Noel? Which Element of Harmony do you think will interact with Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad? Freddieholc I'm back from holidays. well, Happy yesteday birthday, lenny456. Fine but very hot. it's even hot here in South Wales. I think we need some rain to cool things down. yes i am. Very nice. I don't know. I'm sorry to hear that. Well i got those films now. I'm been quite busy. i will still do the posters at the end of the year. i will do the journal soon. but right now i'm helping dad sort out the logs. Tomorrow i will. No not yet. But there's still a spin-off series on my wikia page. No just lave them. It's just Pooh's Adventures I need to move onto the main page. That's all. Anyway I can't stop now Too much to do. I can't talk now. I got so much to do. I'll sort it out later. which scene? oh no, no sorry she won't carry all of Robert, Thomas, Luke and Twilight at the same. So Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures just watch the rescue operation. Sorry but it might cause the weight of the tower along with pip. But still no. Ok you win I'll do Cool McCool's Adventures of the Land before Time. Right Now. You Happy now? Nice. but maybe not a good idea. don't ask why. No sorry. What you talking about? He's right here: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stu-art_McMoy Maybe he's away on holiday or somthing. i'll try talk to him. Messages From Reese Ambler Hey Thanks for Stopping that User who was Editing on Abigail Lincoln i Apprciate it, i Don't Like What that User is Doing When he Edits on Abigail Lincoln i Don't Like it Cause im Having Numbuh 5 as my Girlfriend for the Pooh's adventures Series. Oh and i Think you Need to Watch your Language Cause This is a Pooh's adventures Wiki and the Wiki Dosn't Allow Bad Words. Sure. and i Hope Nincompoop Guy and Fat Slim Won't Edit Some Bad Pages on this Wiki Again Cause they were Causing Nothing but Trouble. Thats good So how you Been? Oh Thats Neat. Hey Lenny Whats Up? Thats Good to Hear. Sorry, but i'm afraid Crazymonkey057 have already made Annoying Orange's Adventures of Billy and Mandy's Big Boogy Adventures with Thomas, Percy and the ponies in it before it was taken off Youtube. Sorry, but I'm very keen on Castle in the Sky much. so can't love to, but can't. You leave the thinking to me. I'll decide what to do. Well i'll decide which guest starring characters. sometimes i just nedd some few ones for a change. I don't know. Freddieholc Fine thanks. New Messages from Reese ambler Lenny it's Me your Friend Reese i Made a New Wiki Account couple Weeks Ago if you Want to Know Why Look at my Profile. It's ok now I've solved it. But what do you think of this quate i might put in Max: Twilight, what kind of trucks that Thomas, Percy and James are pulling? Twilight: They'll called the Traveller. All: THE WHAT? Twilight: The Traveller. It's a name of a flatbed with scaffolding mounted onto them. they are used to replace roof beams during the restoration of any buildings. Brock: I think she's right. They have to use them to raise the roof beams. So That's why, Thomas, Percy and James have to move them to the right place on each beam. Thnak you. Hey Lenny Whats up? Well thats Good. Freddieholc No rather not. because they are not suited for this film. Sorry. But I don' think Iwill do that as well incase it might confuse everyone if I am back in busness or not. Well were just have to wait and see what happens first. But I am worried that I might get terminatted someday. No I meant taken off Youtube. But I'm still worried aout my youtube Account. What if I'm the next person to get terminatted for no reason. And then I have to make a new youtube account but have to remeber what i written down on each videos of mine cause I have a short term memorie lost. Yeah I guest i worry too much. goodnight. Stuingtion just told me you been buggin him when you told him to make posters for some of his future films. I will have a word with you after my art class tomorrow night. Freddieholc yes. Messages from Pokemonlover1 I just don't know. TMNTSubspace12 I'm Still Working On It. Love Robin #'Thank you''' for your recent Troll Report. I would like to point out two things. First, at the top of my Talk page there is now the section "Troll Notices", which is to be a bulleted list where such reports are to be made *by everyone*. Second please get in the habit, at least on *my* pages, of ending all your messages with ~~~~ or using the Signature Button which will insert that code for you, which will in turn insert your name, timestamp, and date, in the same format as this message ends --Love Robin (talk) 23:29, November 8, 2013 (UTC) #'Please do'. --Love Robin (talk) 18:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) #How's that? --Love Robin (talk) 20:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC) #*He's banned from all of Wikia. How's that for action?--Love Robin (talk) 20:35, November 28, 2013 (UTC) #'Here's the deal' with changing blocks on Trolls such as MatthewSFL, Nathan Peterson, Waymu and Aitte. :*The user is alerted to the change. ::*If they had already forgotten about , that is a good way to *remind them* we are here. Which in essence is the same as *inviting them* to come back. :*Admins can have their Rights removed for abusing their powers, which primarily means Blocking. ::*However, if Trolls come back after warnings and blocks, then cases can be made to get them BANNED from ALL of Wikia at the IP-level. :*So basically, if they've forgotten us, don't remind them about us; If they have not forgotten us, then I can get them BANNED FROM WIKIA. --Love Robin (talk) 23:01, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- No. ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ It's gonna be a while.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Hold on, just think about it. In ROTF Megatron shot from behind but in this one Megatron hit Thomas in the dead center of his tank. What do you think the outcome is? Besides Thomas only took his life to spare Princess Celestia, besides they have the Book of the Dead, which will resurrect him.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I know! I know! And I didn't like Evy dying in the Mummy Returns! But Thomas was only doing it to prevent Megatron from killing Princess Celestia, besides this is known as Self Sacrifice. Also before you say anything else, I'm aware of how you see things. and don't like certin things happening in films. ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Well actually, my oringinal idea was for Twilight to be the one killed but, I decided not to because Megatron's blast is huge. Besides, Twilight will go to get Megatron back for hurting Thomas.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I know what your talking about, but it a no, besides Twilight was in the pyrimand with Rick, Alex, and her friends. But Thomas was outside the pyrimand, so he saw Megatron about to fire fiirst and since he was closest, he lept in front of the blast. So, does this clear things up?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Okay, how bout' this, Twilight is a few feet from Thomas and then hears him yell in pain then looks back and sees him lying on the side and then walks up to joined by almost everyone else.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ okay.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ The same amount of time Evy was dead. And I don't know about Twi.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Yes, I guess you do have a point, in a future film I'll do that. But please don't give me suggestions.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ A. Dusty Crophopper on the team wasn't my idea in the first place, Zach wanted me to have him on the team. B. They will come sometime, just be paitent. C. The DeviantART update will be a while. D. If you're going to ask about the pic of Mr. Great White, I am working on it right now.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I don't know about that.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I don't know yet,~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Maybe.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I can't at the moument, but if you can will you not ask me about those projects a ton of times?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ All of them, and I'm not sure about the sequals.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Of course Jack will be in it, but Mr. WG I'm not sure. But Marshall PF maybe will be the one to tow the 2 evil fillies away.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Will you stop asking me?! I'll get to soon, but I can't come up with a plane for AJ.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ You already suggested that to me. And I already gave you an answer to that one.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ The answer was no.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I know! I know!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I'll give it some thought~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~